Zeek
Sieg (ジーク Jīku, translated as Zeek or 'Zieg '''in fan translations) is a playable character from ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. He is dark knight of the Zoa Empire who accompanies Gwenchaos during his assault on the Temple of Mars. In the resulting battle, he defects to Runan's army, claiming to be a knight of the destroyed kingdom of Barge. Profile Sieg is the younger brother of Karla, implied to be around 32 years of age. When he was 4 years old, he and his family were sent into slavery by Reeve's people, set to be declared as witches once they became of age because of their Zoan heritage. While his parents and three eldest sisters were burned at the stake and Karla was saved by Gwenchaos, Sieg remained in slavery for a total of 25 years. Three years prior to the game's events, he was freed and joined the reborn Zoa Empire as a dark knight. In his first conversation with Kate, Sieg professes to her that he was sent into slavery by the Zoa Empire, where he was eventually forced into servitude as a dark knight. Initally, he attempts to distance himself from her, but this proves useless as Kate insists on spending most of her time with him. Over time, he comes to genuinely care about her. If both of them are sent with Runan after the first route split, Sieg will save Kate from a poisonous spider in Map 17. Eventually, he betrays Runan and rejoins his sister in the Zoa Empire. In Map 31, he fights against Holmes's army and ends up captured, but escapes with the help of Kate. Before she realizes the truth about him, Sieg asks her to join him in the Gerxel Church. Soon, they are approached by a dark priest, who takes Kate as a prisoner, and Sieg does not object. Later, in Map 39, he dies fighting against Runan's army. In-Game Recruitment He first appears as an enemy unit in Map 5 (wearing a helmet that hides his face). To recruit him, have Runan speak to him or allow him to speak to Runan. However, he later leaves the player's army in Map 24, and will appear again as a non-recruitable enemy unit in Map 31 and the boss of Map 39. Base Stats Map 5= Map 5 |-|Map 31= Map 31 |-|Map 39= Map 39 Growth Rates |80% |55% |35% |55% |55% |30% |35% |35% |0% |} Supports * Kate Overview Sieg, to use, or not to use, 'tis the question of the day. Sieg is absurd, boasting some of the best growths in the game, and is in a powerful class to boot. The Dark Knight class has powerful stats and is immune to the backfiring effect of the Devil Lance and is thus, amazing. Sieg's powerful stats are backed up by a powerful set of combat skills. In short, Sieg is a powerhouse and will break the enemy on his knee. However, Sieg is not available for the entire game, and you must kill him, so keep this in mind. Gallery File:Zeek before joining.PNG|Sieg's helmeted portrait before joining. File:Zeek battle.png|Sieg's battle model as a mounted Dark Knight. File:Zeek battle (dismounted).png|Sieg's battle model as a dismounted Dark Soldier.